izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poor Kitty
A/N: This contains omorashi (desperation and/or wetting). If that isn't your thing, please don't read this. Toeto walked to class with her best friends, Momiji and Hatsuharu. En, Zeel, Jon, Zlim, and Shim, those who created a Toeto hate club, walked to class in their stupid little group. As Toeto walked into the classroom, a strong, sudden urge in her lower abdomen reminded her that she should have gone to the bathroom, as it had been about twelve hours since she had last done so. "Toeto, is there something wrong?" Momiji asked, concern flooding into his beautiful brown eyes. "It's nothing important," Toeto replied, putting on a fake smile. "Oh, okay!" Haru didn't look fully convinced. "You sure about that, Eto-chan?" "I'm fine, I'm fine," Toeto growled, irritated. Toeto sat down in her seat, which was next to Haru's and Momiji's seats. The sensation became considerably stronger. The first thirty minutes of class passed slowly and, for Toeto, painfully. It had gotten to the point where her desperation was agony. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, tapping on foot against the floor. "You sure you're okay?" Haru whispered. "You're quite fidgety today, and it looks as if you're tearing up..." "Of course I'm fine," Toeto hissed back. "I forgot to take my pills today and my contacts are drying out." Toeto got up and asked the teacher if she could use the restroom, but her request was denied. She walked back to her desk, swearing under her breath. Toeto tried to concentrate on her schoolwork, but that was proving very dificult. The tapping quickened and a spurt of urine escaped her. She squealed involutarily. At that moment, realization flooded over Haru. "Momiji," he said quietly, "you should escort her out of the classroom." People started chatterimg amongst themselves about her. The secret was out, so she shoved both of her hands hard between her legs. "Huh?" Momiji looked over at Toeto. "Oh." He nodded and got up. "Toeto," he said, "come with me. I'll take you to the bathroom. Follow me okay." Toeto got up, another spurt escaping, and foolowed Momiji out the door. "M-Momiji-kun...I don't think I'll make it." "Don't say that, Sugarplum! Come on and you will." Toeto's knees locked. There was a noticeable wet spot on the front of her skirt. Her agony was overwhelming. She couldn't take much more of this torture. "I-I can't..." She nearly fell to the ground when a small stream of golden liquid flowed out of her body and down her leg. "Eto-chan..." She collapsed, her insane agony disabling her ability to walk. She heard the familiar voices of Jon, Zeel, Zlim, Shim, and En. "Kitty didn't reach the litter box in time, did she?" Jon snickered. "Shut up!" Momiji screamed. "Just shut up! All of you! In a moment of weakness, you should never take any advantage over the enemy! You should help them!" He slammed his fist against the wall, crying. "So just shut up and leave her alone!" He began swearing heatedly at them, which wasn't helping Toeto's trauma. After a few moments, he was over at Toeto's side again, trying to get her to stand up. "I can't!" she insisted. "Yes, you can! Come on! Please!" Eventually Momiji got Toeto off the floor. Then her bladder gave out on her completely. Momiji only stared in pure and utter horror and shock as the urine exploded out his best friend. En was recording it on her cell phone. "Shut it off!" Momiji yelled. "Shut it off! Go away! You're only making her feel worse!" He went into a fit, screaming and swearing. Haru rushed to Toeto's side, giving her her pink inhaler. "Th-thanks..." Toeto took a few breaths from it, her breathing reverting beck to being somewhat normal. Momiji hugged Toeto. "I'm sorry about this. I can't help feeling like it's all my fault somehow." "Please don't," Toeto begged. "It's not your fault at all." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By the end of the day, En, Zeel, Zlim, Shim, and Jon were in the hospital. Megumi cursed them and then Haru beat the crap out of them. Toeto called in sick for the next three weeks. Finally, Haru and Momiji forced her to come back. As a consolation, Haru beat the crap out of anyone who even brought up Toeto's accident. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss